In The Spirit of The Tiger
by Tygar Dove
Summary: A young Immortal finds that saving the life of a tigress could cost her everything including her relationship with Methos.


**In The Spirit of The Tiger**

Present Day

Paris, France

Thunder crashed as lightning pierced the night sky, strong winds howled through the trees above as rain began to fall. Tiger moved silently through the trees edging closer toward the familiar buzz that all immortals felt when another was near by. She could also feel the spirit of the tiger her protector and guardian lead her on; the one whose name sake she carries proudly…

Tygressa was born under the Chinese symbol in the year of the tiger to American humanitarians in the province of Tibet. The Tibetan midwife had suggested the name Tygressa because of the symbol and what it stood for: children born of that year were given special powers, powers of courage, speed and agility. "This child," the midwife had said," is extraordinary not like most children", little did she know at that time how right she was. Tygressa's parents had changed the name just a little bit and Tygressa Greenbriar was born. However Tygressa's mother had wondered what the midwife had meant when she said that Tygressa was not like most children, but she made sure Tygressa never forgot what the midwife had said.

One day Tygressa, when she became older asked her mother to contact the midwife Mae Ale to ask her exactly what she had meant about being different than other children. Mae Ale was usually very good at writing every month to keep the family updated on events in Tibet and also to keep up on family progress especially on Tygressa, but suddenly the letters stopped coming.

Late one spring her parents promised her a trip to Tibet to find the only other woman present at her birth; Mae Ale. They boarded a plane for Tibet but before they could land, it had crashed. There were no survivors…

Present Day:

Paris, France

A Fine mist began to roll in from the harbor while barges trumpeted down the waterway echoing off distant hills. Tygressa waited afraid even to breathe as she continued to move forward. She took the sword from its sheath that hung just inside her long coat. Her trembling hands numbed by the cold clutched the sword so tightly feeling had left her fingers. Within her, her spirit groaned, had he found her, followed her all the way to Paris? Soaked to the skin, cold and numb, suddenly it didn't matter; all she wanted was to be left alone.

"That is not the kind of reception I was expecting my White Tiger." A voice from the mist called; it sounded so familiar but yet so distant.

Her eyes narrowed as her grip tightened even more on the handle of the sword.

Methos? Could it be? She had heard he was long gone, perhaps even dead. No one had seen him for almost a century but she also remembered him saying when he didn't want to be found he was good at vanishing, blending into the woodwork; what better way to hide.

He had been her teacher and mentor since she learned of her immortality. No one had called her White Tiger, no one but him.

Methos had added the name White, not knowing her real name was Tiger or Tygressa. She preferred Tygressa. When they first met he remembered how her milky white skin glowed in the late morning sun. He remembered the innocence and rage in her eyes; he knew at that time she had no idea what she had become.

**_Tibet, Himalayas_**

**_Ten years earlier_**

It was just after the plane crash she lived in the woods just outside Tibet in the Himalayas. He had joined up with a monastery to take refuge someplace for a much needed rest. He had taken a walk in the woods for a change of scenery; what he ended up with was a bullet in the back.

When he first laid eyes on the girl he thought he had found a wild child but at closer look he soon realized her dilemma and also she had to be American judging by the tattered tailor made clothes she wore. He remembered the terror in her eyes, yes he could feel her anger; something he would never forget.

She had been caught in a trapper's snare meant for large game probably a tiger. The more she struggled the more the metal wire cut into the flesh around her leg till blood spattered everywhere. Her long dark hair was askew giving her the look of total madness. As he bent down he pulled a knife from his pocket from under his robe, gently as not to frighten her anymore than she already was, he removed the wire and she was gone. Suddenly a shot echoed through the forest, Methos felt the searing pain as the bullet lodged in his shoulder; that was all he remembered.

Tygressa didn't stick around to find out what had happened to her rescuer. Still confused and dazed as what happened to her and how she had survived the plane crash she raced through the forest. She lived on her own what seemed like eternity. It wasn't until twenty years later when she met with the Himalayan rescuer again.

A little more civilized; she had been captured by a Chinese man and taken to Beijing there she had been sold in human bondage. The man who had bought her was not happy with her performance. He would beat her without mercy for many months; afterwards he would rape her.

Tygressa remembered the day she had run away. The man had decided to make her a sideshow when he discovered that when he beat her she healed almost immediately afterwards, to him that was a phenomenon something he didn't understand but was greedy enough to take advantage. He'd charge the public to see him whip her, beat her and cut her just so people could see her heal. He suddenly became a self made prophet making money hand over fist. She had had enough, not knowing where she was going she just ran blindly into the streets. She had been running so hard and so fast late that hot summer evening, tears blinded her sight and she ran smack dab into the stranger who blocked her path. She hit him so hard it sent them both reeling to the ground.

It was him, the stranger whom had rescued her in the Himalayas, how was that possible after all these years? Then the shouts of the mob that had been chasing her filled the air. They looked up together then he grabbed her arm and pulled her around the corner, with backs against the wall they watched the mob go by.

"In trouble again I see. He said trying to catch his breath. "Come on follow me", he grabbed her hand, "we've been looking for you."

She tried to break free from his grip as he drug her mutely through the back streets of Beijing, darkened alleyways and then to a set of old weathered stone stairs. Continuing to struggle, he lead her to a darkened corridor, grabbing a torch on one of the walls, they continued on. The passageway opened into a dimly lit cavern whose only light came from several torches that hung from various walls: there two men waited.

"Found her I see." One man spoke.

"More like she found me." Methos replied.

The other two men looked confused.

"Never mind, it's a long story." Methos replied dragging her behind him. He sat her on an old, oblong, wooden table. She continued to struggle.

"Will you please stop this, settle down. " He replied trying to hold her down, "all we want to do is help you and we can't do that if you won't let us...Ah Macleod, a little help here."

The man named Macleod strolled over crossing his arms. "Oh I don't know Methos; looks like you have everything under control."

Methos looked slightly annoyed. "I'm glad you find this amusing."

Methos sat in a chair in front of her as Macleod held her tightly.

"Alright, " Methos said sharply, "this is the way it is, now you can either let us help you or you can run for the rest of your life, the choice is yours."

Tygressa stopped struggling, not from what the man had said but from shear exhaustion, the man holding her was just too strong; plus she was hurt.

"Joe, would you please get me some water and a clean cloth?" Methos asked.

"Sure man."

Joe left the room as Methos held Tygressa's feet firmly but gently. They hadn't healed completely yet but what hadn't healed he made her watch as they did.

"Do you have any idea what has happened to you", Methos asked her, "any idea at all?"

Tygressa watched as the skin began to mend itself. She had seen it hundreds of times before, horrified at first but as it began to happen more and more she didn't pay much attention. Small bolts of electricity bounced over the effected areas, tingling sensations like small needle pricks coursed through her. It wasn't that it pained her it just felt strange.

He began to explain to her as Joe returned with a water basin and clean cloth. Tygressa listened to what this Methos man had to say. At first she wasn't sure whether to believe him or not and thought about Oriental folk lore of immortality…

**_Present Day - Paris, France_**

Tygressa's memory of that night, a night that changed her life forever, had faded and she was back to present day Paris. Her breath hung in the air like a thick blanket as she faced a ghost from her past. After all this time could he still be alive, was it possible? So many times she had been deceived, lied to, people who she thought she could trust had turned their backs on her, used her in every way possible; she trusted no one at this point. She wanted to trust her instinct but even it had let her down lately. She wanted to throw down her sword and run to him, to feel his strong embrace but could she still trust him after all this time? Was he still the same Methos he was then?

Why would she travel so far and work so hard to find him if this was how she was going to react? Why was she here? She was puzzled and confused. Then the spirit of the tiger emerged. That was all the sign she needed to let her know everything was safe and alright. A flash of lightening once again pierced the night sky just bright enough she could see the figure emerge; it was him. But her feet refused to move and her grip refused to loosen on the sword.

As he continued to move toward her he spoke. "Take my hand."

The softness in his voice put her at ease. Her head fell to her chest as tears began to flow as the the sword fell to the ground. Sobs racked her body. He put his arms around her and he held her close in the pouring rain. Retrieving her sword he lead her back to the barge Mac had given him so many years before.

When they arrived at the barge he took their coats and laid them over the shower rod. Both were cold and wet. He found some dry clothes so they could change. Mechanically and trembling she took the clothes he had given her and put them on. He went into the kitchen to give her privacy and to prepare a hot pot of coffee.

When she changed into the jeans and t-shirt she sat on the leather coach. Methos returned with a hot cup of coffee urging her to drink; then sat beside her.

"What has happened to my White Tygar, what has filled you with such fear and dread?" His voice soft and filled with concern.

Tygressa still trembling more from cold than anything else, sat mutely. Yes, she admitted she was afraid, remembering scenes from the past. She picked up the cup of coffee but couldn't bring it to her lips; her hands quaked making her spill most of it.

Methos jumped up and went to the kitchen to retrieve a towel and cold rag. When he returned, he noticed how frail she looked. He gave her the cold rag to put on the burns and mopped up the spill, then took the blanket draped over the couched and placed it around her shoulders.

He sat on the table across from her and placed her hand in his. "You know they say silence is golden but in this case I'm not so sure. If you don't say something pretty soon you'll have to listen to my ramblings and you know I am real good at that."

She wanted to speak but when she opened her mouth no words would form. She continued to sit mutely, oblivious to his pleading, as chaotic thought raced through her mind. She tried so desperately to put them together trying to find sense of everything, but reasoned it was fatigue and the cold.

"Do you still trust me?" The question had caught her off guard.

She continued to sit silently as bitter memories continued to haunt her. Methos studied her a moment then sighed deeply. "I imagine when the time is right we will talk then, I won't pressure you any longer; but I am here when you're ready."

The aroma of the wood stove filled the air as he added more logs. The fire crackled and hissed as embers rose. It was the only sound between them.

"Are you hungry, he asked, of course you're hungry." "I'm a pretty good cook and make a mean stir fry, you're welcome to join in if you'd like." He said hoping to receive some sort of response, but only silence.

Soon the whole place filled with the tantalizing smells of food cooking. Tygressa had to admit she was hungry, but even with the sweet smells she wasn't sure she could eat. He had set out to do all that work for her but she knew she couldn't eat.

The dish lay on the table untouched where he had placed it in front of her; all she could do was stare blankly at it.

"Tygressa, please eat, come on you need to keep your strength." He placed his plate next to hers. "I've never known you to be like this, this isn't the Tygar I know."

Then something popped into his mind, why he didn't know, but a newscast in Seacouver at Joe's Bar and Grill had come on. It was a late breaking newscast that for some reason had caught his attention, about a young woman who had killed the half brother of a notorious smuggler. They had given a description of the alleged killer. He had wondered if it was her but quickly dismissed it as coincidence.

"Is that it Tygressa?" Methos wondered. "Oh my Tygressa is that your secret? Did you kill the half brother of a smuggler in China?"

Tygressa looked at him then stiffened.

Methos racked his fingers through his hair. "I heard about it in Seacouver." Joe and I were talking when they broke in with a news report, were they talking about you?"

Tygressa could only answer with the look in her eyes.

"Well that's better than no response at all."

Tygressa stood and began to pace the floor still mute not knowing if coming to Methos was a good idea or not. Should she just leave and face her worst enemy and take the chance he could take her head or stay and tell Methos the whole story while hoping he will understand. What was she expecting from him anyway?

But then she thought about the tigress Tatyana who waited back in the states. The one she had rescued from the clutches of Don Jung, the man who could take her life and Tygressa's.

Methos thought for a moment then let his chin fall to his chest. "You've gone and done it this time haven't you?"

Tygressa stood by the window, he walked toward her and put his hands on her shoulders, but she moved away, she didn't need his judgment; not now.

He let his hands fall by his side knowing the remark he just made was uncalled for and regretted making it. He turned to face her; her back toward him. "Look I'm sorry, that wasn't necessary." "Whatever trouble there is we can work it out together." "Something told me you would come looking for me."

Tygressa turned to face him but only momentarily, then retrieved her coat and sword and started for the door.

Methos followed. "What are you doing…where are you going?" He grabbed her by the arm. "Look, this isn't the answer, not like this." "If you go now, you'll spend the rest of your life running or get yourself killed one or the other." "Don't leave, let's work it out and talk this out rationally." "I was out of line I admit it, but you also know I can cynical at times."

"I shouldn't have come. " She finally spoke.

"Why, I've been around for thousands of years. I've seen many things, why should this be any different." He tried to be convincing.

"There is something you don't know Methos."

"What's that?"

"Don Jung is immortal." She replied apprehensively.

At that revelation Methos dropped his hands in disbelief. "I think you and I had better sit down and talk about this."

She allowed him to steer her back to the couch. "I can't beat him; at least I don't think I can. Methos I have heard of his skills and he is much more experienced than I". "He's been around the block a few more times than I."

"Calm down now," he said sitting beside her, "remember who your teacher was."

The rain continued to beat a steady rhythm on the roof above as Methos placed his arms around her and drew her closer. She still shivered from the cold and it seemed no matter how close he held her it wasn't helping.

"Why don't you go take a hot bath or shower whichever you prefer, he said, "and then we'll get some rest." "We'll discuss it further in the morning."

Slowly she made her way to the bathroom and turned on the water. Soon the room began to fill with steam as she stepped into the bath. The hot water trickled down her body as she sat letting her body sink down further. Chills seeped through her body as she laid her head against the rim of the tub and closed her eyes.

Methos stood outside the contemplating if he should go in afraid that if he left her alone she may fall asleep, but then smiled thinking, "well she's immortal she'll awaken with a surprise." But temptation became too much, he'd seen her naked before this wouldn't be any different. He quietly opened the door and peeked in. she looked so peaceful, almost eerily so.

He cleared his throat to make his presence known. "I just wanted to see if everything was alright, is it?"

"I'm fine. "She said not moving, nor was she uncomfortable by his presence. "Why don't you join me?"

"Are you sure?" The question she asked caught him off guard.

"I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't." She replied.

Methos undressed and stepped into the tub behind her. She leaned forward to make room and he began to massage her shoulders. She began to relax and sighed deeply enjoying his touch.

"Mmm," she said, "I remember a lot about you but however don't remember this."

"When in Egypt…," was his only reply.

He pulled her back against him, for the moment it was just him and her alone, the world lay just past those doors; but for the moment it didn't matter. Steam continued to rise from both their bodies as he poured warm water over her arms and down her back. She smiled in perfect contentment. She took his hand and intertwined her fingers in his then kissed them. She turned to face him her lips brushing his.

"Tygressa, don't…"

But before he could finish his protest she kissed him, softly at first then with more passion. He pulled her back. "Tygressa, stop before this gets out of hand, this isn't the time nor the place."

His protests went unheard. His body finally gave in to her touch. The longing he had felt for so long and the fires that burned were being quenched as her hand laced behind his neck kissing him firmly. She needed the release and he knew it, tensions from the past were unfolding as passions rose.

"Show me what they do in Egypt." She whispered hotly against his skin.

He cupped her face in his hands his lips touching hers then traced down her neck then reaching her breasts. He teased the nipples tracing the course of her stomach pulling her closer in his clutch. She felt like she was dancing on the ripples of water as her spirit began to soar, and her body tingled. His hands slipped between her legs touching her womanhood, she let out a guttural moan.

His lips brushed her arms gently, feeling like wings of a butterfly as she arched her back. Her hands wander over his muscular back and down feeling the firmness of his butt. He reached behind him and took her fingers placing them in his mouth sucking each one individually, and then reached her lips. He took the wash cloth and placed it behind her neck drawing her closer. His hands once again wandered down between her legs spreading them gently as he placed his fingers inside her causing another gasp to escape her lips. His mouth covered hers as his hands cupped her breasts. She felt the passion rising and he too knew that if he didn't make his move she'd loose it. He lead her down on the side of the seat that was inside the tub and entered her gently and slowly from behind which took all his discipline to do because he didn't want to hurt her. She could feel hot passion welling up between the two of them and tried to gain control of herself but found it almost impossible. She brought herself up against him her back against his chest. He took her breast and cupped them gently teasing them with his finger tips and brought his hands down lower drawing her body even closer. He gently pushed her back down and passion exploded into explosive ecstasy of sweet release. He grabbed her and vigorous turned her around his lips nearly crashing down on hers. When he released her he looked down into her blue eyes and smiled. "I am a bit rusty."

She returned his smile. "Couldn't prove it by me, now how about finishing our bath." I am sufficiently warmed now both inside and out."

He couldn't suppress a laugh.

They bathed each other and dressed.

"Now, how about that food which is probably ice cold."

Tygressa thought a moment. "I guess I could try to choke down something."

Methos eyes narrowed and teased. "My cooking isn't that bad."

"I'm not the one who said he was a bit rusty." She smiled.

"That isn't what I was talking about." He replied with fiend hurt.

"Oh, did I hurt the little boy's feelings." She teased.

He took her in his arms and smiled down at her. "Now this is the Tygressa I know."

After eating, that night both had fallen asleep but even as tired as Tygressa felt sleep was anything but peaceful. In the middle of the night she was plagued with nightmares of being chased by a headless figure in deep darkness, a wave of helplessness over swept her. The figure kept coming and swung his sword but before it made its connection she bolted upright from the bed.

Methos sat up next to her. "More nightmares?"

Beads of perspiration streamed down the sides of her cheeks. "I'm so sorry Methos; I didn't mean to awaken you."

"It's alright, are you alright?" He asked leaning his head against hers with his arm around her.

"I'm fine, go back to sleep."

He gently laid her back against him as they lay down, pulling her close to him. He toyed with the loose strands of her hair that lay across his chest. He'd hoped she would talk and tell him her story, but her steady breathing let him know she had fallen asleep once again.

"Sleep on my Tygressa, we've waited this long we can wait a little longer."

**_CHAPTER TWO_**: **_Let The Games Begin_**

**_Paris, France_**

**_Present Day_**

It was a warm, spring Paris morning as the sun shone through the oval windows of the barge awakening Methos. He yawned and outstretched his arm to…emptiness, she was gone. He sat up with knees tucked under his chin and sighed deeply, rubbing his neck. "Just like a tiger, lov'em and leav'em. He thought out loud.

"What was that?" Tygressa said coming out of the bathroom dressed in nothing more than and towel, long, wet, chestnut hair cascading over her shoulders and blue eyes dancing.

The look of her standing in the sunlight haloed her hair and caught the glow of her soft skin which made his breath catch in his throat.

"Nothing." He replied smiling, reaching out his hand toward her.

"You thought I had left didn't you?" She smiled taking his hand.

"Well, I ah…"

"Ah ha, see, you did, talk about trust my Methos." She smiled. "Where would I go?"

"Okay, okay, "he shrugged, "guilty as charge."

"That's not the only thing you're guilty of." She teased shoving him back down on the bed straddling him.

He smiled up at her. "What's my punishment?

She fiend a thought. "I'm not sure but what I am sure of we'll have to be sure it fits the crime. She leaned down and kissed him.

Soft wisps of hair brushed against his skin and the smell of lavender filled his senses. He took her by the sides and rolled her over onto the bed next to him then looked down into her fiery blue eyes drinking in the beauty of the scene before him. His hand glided down her side touching the soft flesh of her thigh.

He leaned down as if to kiss her but instead whispered in her ear. "You know we are going to have to talk."

"Geez, what a mood breaker." She replied dryly.

"I know, as much as I would love to ravish you right now we need to talk." "Why did you kill Don Jung's brother?" He asked.

"There is more to the story that what you've heard." She answered sitting up.

"I'm listening."

"Don was after Tatyana but I got to her before he did."

"Who's Tatyana?" He asked

Tygressa sighed deeply and blurted. "She is a tigress from Sumatra."

Methos's eyes widen. A real tiger, how in the bloody hell did you get involved with that?"

"It's a long story."

"I'm not going any where." He replied.

She took a deep breathe. "I worked for an organization called ironically S.W.O.R.D. Save the Wild Rescue the Dying in Indonesia. We rescued wildlife and broke up smuggling rings. We had successfully busted about five rings when we had come across Jung's. I went under cover as an interested tourist buying wildlife goods." I had gotten close to Rathapur as his girl…"

"As in the Rathapur Jung's brother?" Methos interjected.

"Half brother." She corrected. "He also was the one that had bought me years before. I changed my look so he wouldn't recognize me."

"Do you realize how dangerous that was?" He asked astounded.

"Do you know," she continued, that the indo-Chinese government offered him and his brother over 10 million to bring in Tatyana?" "I have a special relationship with this tigress, I raised her by hand when I lived in Indonesia and I wasn't about to stand by and watch her die, Methos."

He took her hand trying to console her as she spoke.

Anyway," She continued clearing her throat to suppress the tears, "I took a job at the bar that Jung owned down town." I was hired by Rathapur", she quickly put in when she saw the questioning look in his eyes, I hadn't met Jung, he was out of town at the time which gave me enough time to snoop around and eves drop." One day I went downstairs at the bar and over heard Rathapur on the phone making plans with someone about how the government's economy was going down the tubes and that they needed to bring in more money to bring it up." "It was then the conversation turned to medicine and how animal part were/are used. When the word tigers entered the conversation I knew I had to do something and quick. Funny enough he kept the same dagger he used on me when I was his so called slave and he always carried it inside his jacket pocket. When he came out of the room I jumped him and grabbed the dagger from his pocket stabbing him in the chest and twisted it for good measure, then wiped the blade throwing the dagger down on his chest." She stood and paced the floor. "Am I glad he's dead, yes, do I feel guilty for doing it, no. I'm glad the son of a bitch is dead.""All those years of pinned up anger and thought of him killing, no murdering Tatyana was too much and I had to stop it; all of it."

"How did you get close enough to Jung to know he was immortal?" Methos asked.

"He returned earlier than expected and I felt him coming. I was still standing over his dead half brother. I took off up the stairs but turned long enough to see him, then jumped out the window. I saw the look in his eyes, a look I'll never forget but at the time I didn't care. I was still reeling from the wonderful feeling of revenge." She stood by the open window wind caressing her hair as the sun embraced her skin. "Methos, what kind of person have I become letting revenge take over like that," she turned to face him, "and loving it?"

He walked over to her and held her. "It's human; it's what we do to survive." "What you did was dangerous."

"What I have done isn't any different than what you would have done." She replied backing away."

"Is all this worth your life Tygressa?"

She turned her back toward him. "You don't understand, do you?"

Perhaps you could explain it to me," he replied curtly, "how is this tigress worth dying for?"

"What would you have done?" Remember you taught me everything you know." She argued.

"Apparently not well enough."

She whirled to face him. "Apparently not, I see. What's good for the goose isn't always good for the gander, right. Another case of do as I say not as I do!" "Thank you for your time, I'm sorry it was wasted. I wouldn't change anything I've done, not for the Chinese government, not for Tatyana, and sure as hell not for you!"

"It's about passion and hate that is why we do what we do." He replied emphatically. "It's how we survive."

"Bull Methos, passion rises like a volcano, it is deep within the heart, and it builds beyond our control, and then explodes in such rage it is beyond what we can handle." Bad memories after so many years leave scars which add up then one day you've had enough and act on that rage; and what a sweet revenge it is!" She replied passionately. "Surely if anyone can understand it would be you, you were there once."

A flash from Methos own past haunted his memory.

"Are you more concerned with Tatyana or your revenge on Rathapur?"

"Maybe both."

"Tygressa, do you not realize that Don hung will hunt you down, he has his own rage right now; you killed his brother."

"Then let him hunt me down, I just wish now I hadn't of come because now I've involved you." She calmed down.

"I'm not concerned about me, you know he won't rest till you're dead, then what?"

"Then that's the price I'll have to pay." Don't you see, if he is coming after me he won't have time to worry about Tatyana." Tygressa pleaded for understanding but found none: she tried another tactic. "Have you ever loved something or someone so much you'd do anything for them… including giving your life?"

Just then Alexa's face flashed through is his mind.

Tygressa recognized the look. "You have, so then you know how it feels."

"You don't have the right to read my thoughts like that." Methos replied angrily.

She matched his anger. "And you sir have no right to judge me from where you sit!"

"I'm not judging you." He said defensively.

Her laughter was laced with sarcasm. Of course not…Methos the great philosopher, boy scout of the ages, granddaddy of all immortals does not put people under his microscope just waiting to pounce!"

"Now that's not fair." He replied hurtfully.

"Not fair, let's talk about what's not fair…!"

Methos held up his hands wanting a truce. "Alright, I'm sorry, you're right and now I am beginning to understand." "Still doesn't make it right but I do understand."

She started to say something but he held up his hand. Arguing isn't going to change the issue…where is Tatyana now?"

He had blown the wind out of her sails and she struggle to gain her composure. "Take a deep breath and tell where she is."

His hand caressed her cheek pushing back strands of rebellious hair from her face, and then pulled her close. At first she wanted to resist and didn't respond but laid her head against his chest with fist balled she gently pounded him in frustration. "What is it about people these days Methos, why it is money is more important than life to mortals and immortals alike." Don't they realize in the end they can't take it with them, no one gives a damn."

"Courage my dear, courage, well manage, together."

"Tatyana is in Florida back in the states,' she finally answered his question," against my better judgment but I didn't know what else to do. I couldn't bring her here to Paris…so now what?" She felt apprehensive.

Methos looked down at her. "Now, I need to contact Joe and MacLeod."

"For?" She asked.

"The more I know about this Jung character the more ammunition, then we begin or should I say continue training."

"Training?" She looked confused.

"Do you have more than a one word vocabulary?"

"Excuse me Methos for insulting your intelligence but you have a plan and leaving me clueless; what gives?"

"You're not insulting my intelligence but if you want to defeat this guy you need all the training you can get, Tygressa."

She became sarcastic. "Now look who's insulting whose intelligence; that isn't what I was talking about and you know it."

"I don't know but I just need a little more time…"

"Just stop Methos; you can't fight my battles for me." She walked away.

He hung his head as he still faced the window. He knew she was right and wished somehow that this battle would never happen.

She went into the bathroom and changed. Down deep inside her she knew he was right. All the sword training she could get would be to her advantage, especially from him with all the experience his has; he could teach her tricks he had learned during his lifetime.

But she also knew he had a plan or was working on it. She hated this side of him; too secretive.

He phoned Joe and MacLeod while she dressed and then waited for her. When she returned they went outside with swords in hand.

"Are your friends planning on joining us? She asked hopefully.

"They'll be here tomorrow." He answered as he quickly drew his sword from its sheath.

"Let the games begin." Drawing her own sword.

Tygressa raised hers to meet his then stepped back causing him to do the same. She quickly stepped forward thrusting the sword at him. He quickly stepped back countering the attack sending her sideways.

"Concentrate Tygressa, concentrate." He ordered.

She came forward while her sword rose over her head. He countered the move with his own. She swung around at the same time anticipating his move and brought the sword down just under his chin.

Methos smiled with a sigh of relief feeling the cold steel against his skin and looked at her expecting her to finish the job, but she just grinned good naturally with a hint of evil and withdrew the sword.

"Not bad." His heaved.

The grin didn't leave. "I was just toying with you old man."

The day wore on and so did the training. Whispers of breezes caressed the branches of the trees overhead; blanketed by the warmth of the sun. A fine mist rose from the harbor while the training ended and then they decided to walk through the park.

"Your concentration also lacked today, you have a plan?" She asked putting a light jacket on.

"I called Joe. He hesitated a moment.

"And." She prompted.

"He told me about Jung."

They stopped walking and he turned her to face him. The rays of the sun sent golden highlights that danced through her hair as gentle breezes caressed the loose ends that framed her pale skin.

"Methos you're scaring me, what did he tell you?"

"Joe told me that he isn't one be fucked with. He was alive during the Shanghai High dynasty in 1027 B. C. He fought in the Chinese civil war, World War 2, reorganized the communist party; and many wars before and after. You are right he is experienced, very experienced but what I have seen today tells me you can take him."

"So are you Methos, experienced that is, and older than Jung is with at least several centuries under your belt." What you have taught me will last a lifetime." She caressed his cheek smiling.

He drew her close worry etched on his face. "Let's just hope that is a long time from now."

As they walked a little further Tygressa spied a little boy roller-blading toward them and he looked a little unsteady. When he came toward them he looked as though he were about to loose control, then it happened. One blade from the skates clipped the other and little guy fell head first to the ground. He howled in pain.

"Oh no." Tygressa cried running toward the fallen boy.

Methos watched her run toward the boy and kneeling down next to him; checked for injuries. He stood watching the scene unfolding before him with arms crossed. He paid special attention to the way she attended the boy, how tenderly she looked him over and with gentleness in her voice as she spoke.

Arguer and frustration welled up inside him, the feeling of helplessness inside, wishing he could spend the rest of his life with her. The dream of the "White Picket Fence, children in the front yard playing, and that was all it could be, just a dream. He had two things stacked against him, being immortal and she was a tiger and he knew he couldn't hold onto her. It wasn't fair fro her-for him. There would be no normal life.

"Why?" He mumbled.

He walked toward them. "Any permanent damage?"

The boy smiled as Methos and Tygressa helped him to his feet.

"No," she replied, and then turned to the boy, "now listen," she laughed, "Feet go out not in and you won't do that anymore, understood?"

"Yes Madam. " He replied laughing, and with a gentle push the boy was off.

She and Methos continued walking and talking enjoying the solace of the moment, both knowing sooner or later she'd have to face the man that could take her life and change everything she had worked so hard for.

When they arrived back at the barge it was well past dark and both were tired. Tygressa was about to crawl into bed when her phone rang.

**_Chapter 3: PROBLEM_**

Tygressa took out her cell and looked at the number. "It's Angel, she told Methos.

"Hello Angel, what's going on?" "When?" "Okay, okay, just calm down." She said looking at Methos whose eyes narrowed in puzzlement. 'No," she continued, "don't do anything now; I'll be back as soon as I can." Tygressa put her cell away.

Methos studied her. "Problem?"

"Tatyana is growing restless, she won't eat, and she won't let anyone near her."

"What did you expect Tygressa, you took her from her home."

"I had to take her Methos to save her life."

"At the expense of your own." He mumbled.

"Let's not go there again."

Tygressa sat on the side of the bed deep in thought her head in her hands then pushed the hair back. She reached for her cell.

"Who are you calling?" He asked.

"I have to get back state side and try to figure out what is going on." She answered.

"You're ready you know." He said sitting beside her.

"Really, she replied, I wasn't sure by the way you sounded a little bit ago."

"Forget how I sounded then but just remember what I just said."

"Anyway, I know that now." She said changing the subject. "Look don't look so serious, I don't plan on dying now; not now not ever, alright; get that through your thick head."

He smiled at her. "None of us ever do." He thought to himself.

She called the airport and scheduled a flight for early the next morning.

"You know I can't let you go alone." He said.

She sighed. Methos, you can't…"

"I know, I can't fight your battles for you, but I am going back with you."

"Alright, if you insist then you can see Tatyana for yourself." She told him.

"There is a question that has been on my mind for quite a while Tygressa."

"Ask, I may be able to answer or may not." She smiled.

"How did you become involved in this organization called SWORD and wildlife?"

"It's who I am Methos. I'm a tiger born under the sign. I have always loved animals. If some one doesn't speak up for them then what happens to them then?" She turned and faced him. "The wildlife smuggling industry is worth 560 billion dollars annually world wide, in the US alone its 5 billion, some are endangered others aren't but it still doesn't make it right."

"There are over 3 hundred million animals imported and exported yearly which is dangerous for us and them. These animals carry diseases which contracted by humans can be fatal, to us immortals it isn't that bad but for mortals the end is the end." Mortals could die by the thousands."

But that isn't the only reason, these animals endure so much during and after transport, some die , are dying, abused and neglected in the hands of people who have no clue as how to take care of them. Many of these animals end up in circuses beaten to perform for spectators who have no business even being there; some are chained and even drugged with illegal drugs." Methos, it's awful what these animals endure. Think about this, when you put on something that is fur or trimmed in fur, how do you think it got there; it's from the torture of animals. They are electrocuted so the fur doesn't get ruined; some are trapped in snares just like the one you found me in when we first met."

"That snare was meant for a tiger because the Indonesians use their body parts for medicine or their ceremonial costumes are trimmed in fur from tigers to leopards." Did you know that many babies are orphaned everyday by poachers and hunters?" "Some are lucky enough to find another animal who will adopt them, some are found by conservationist like me who either raise them by hand or find refuges that aren't filled to capacity already." Tears began to stream down her cheeks. "It's not fair Methos, just not fair!" She slammed her fist against the wall sending fierce pain that coursed through her arm.

"Hey, hey, take it easy." He said taking her hand making her wince.

"I'm sorry; it just makes me so angry the ignorance of people and the helplessness I feel to stop it."

Methos went to the kitchen to retrieve an ice pack and then sat back down next to her, giving her the ice bag.

"Listen to me," he said taking her chin in his hand, "you are anything but helpless." "I'm beginning to see why you do what you do." "You have this guy on your tail hounding your every move but you risked everything to keep a part of history alive."

She stood still holding the bag on her hand while moving her fingers. She went to the window watching the rain fall as storm clouds gathered. Her mood was as dismal as the changing weather. She shuddered as a flash of lightning pierced the sky. It wasn't from the lightning she shuddered but grotesque scenes she witnessed from the past. He came up behind her rubbing her arms while resting his chin on her head.

"I'm sorry, he spoke softly, I can't speak for all human kind and I don't know why people do what they do; there is no excuse." But, you do need to know what you and people like you do make a difference whether you think it does or not; don't ever loose sight of that."

Tygressa turned and faced him encircling his waist with her arms and forgetting all about the ice bag she held.

"Ah umm, you know that's cold."

She looked up at him confused then realized what he was talking about. Ooops, I'm so sorry." She laughed. She took the bag into the kitchen. "See what you do to me."

"You find my charm irresistible." He smirked.

"That's not the only thing I find irresistible." She winked.

Methos smile mischievously as he crossed the room toward her.

"Methos don't," she laughed, "don't you dare!"

He kept coming. It was then he was thinking to himself how good she made him feel. He felt younger than his 5, 000 years. She made him feel like a teenager, God could he remember how it felt to be a teenager again. He didn't care. All he knew was he hadn't felt like this in centuries.

"You're crazy you know." She said still laughing as she backed away from his grasp.

He had her by the wrist when they both stopped suddenly; it was the dreaded "buzz." Someone was close by.

"Shhh." He put his fingers to his lips to hush her.

Methos grabbed his sword from under his bed.

Tygressa grabbed her from along side the couch.

"Stay here." He whispered; and she froze.

There was a light knock on the door.

"Methos, Methos, It's MacLeod, come on open the door."

Methos hung his head and let the sword drop to his side.

"MacLeod, you always had impeccable timing. He said as he opened the door. It's also a good way to loose your head." "i thought you said you weren't going to be here till tomorrow."

"I lied." MacLeod replied.

"How did you get here so fast." Methos wondered.

"When you called, you didn't ask where I was you just assumed I was still in L.A." MacLeod gave him a friendly punch in the stomach.

"Forgive me for not asking."

"You're forgiven, now are you going to let me in or shall we dance." MacLeod chided.

Methos opened the door wider and motioned him in. MacLeod walked down the stairs and drew a sharp breath when he laid eyes on Tygressa. "Ah, am I interupting something?"

Tygressa blushed smiling shyly realizing that all she was wearing was a borrowed t-shirt of Methos. She pulled the t-shirt down as far as she could. "I will be right back." She backed away and slipped into the bathroom.

MacLeod's eyes followed her never leaving till she disappeared behind the door.

"Forget it MacLeod, she's out of your league," Methos told him," apparently mine too." He then took a drink from his beer.

MacLeod turned to face him. "Meaning?"

"Meaning, unless you have four legs and fur; settling down to a quiet life is out of the question."

MacLeod smiled sympathetically. "That bad huh?"

"I shouldn't say that, what she does is important. But in this case I wish I were some four legged furry creature set in her sight.

"There is cold beer in the fridge, get me another too." He told MacLeod as he settled back against the couch contemplating.

MacLeod couldn't hide his amusement picturing Methos covered in fur curled up on someone's lap. "Somehow I'm having a hard time picturing that."

"I'm glad you find it amusing MacLeod."

"Look, all I can say from what you told me over the phone is that her heart is untameable; you should have known that when you two first met in the Himalayas.. Her heart belongs to no one, including you Methos;her name alone should tell you that. Everything a tiger is she is. She's passionate about who she is and what she does."

Methos gave him "that she is look."

Macleod sighed. "you know exactly what I mean, she's a loner,cunning, a fighter, all the things a tiger symbolizes."

"Don't you think I know that," Methos told him, do you think it makes it any easier or any better, Macleod?"

"I know my friend I know, just be careful." MacLeod warned.

Tygressa returned to the room and observed the somber faces. "You two look like you've been to a funeral, did I miss something?"

Methos looked at her and groaned deep inside. Her silhouette shadowed by the low lighting, jeans that fit her form and a t-shirt that hugged every curve, as her long chestnut hair cascaded into waves over her shoulders.

"Ummm, maybe I should leave and try again." She said.

Methos held out his hand, a familiar sight like so many times before, a hand of comfort and strength of warmth and reassurance that everything would be okay.She took his hand and sat between him and MacLeod.

"What's going on?" She asked.

Methos replied smiling. "Nothing, we were just talking."

"About me I take it."

"Look Tygressa," MacLeod interjected, "This Don Jung you are going against isn't your average immortal. He plays dirty and has even gone up against Conner MacLeod;when he saw he couldn't beat Connor he disappeared and no one has seen him since.

"I vaguely remember something being said about that." She said.

Tygressa stood and paced the floor. "Neither one of you believe I can beat him do you and you Methos just told me a bit a go I was ready. What gives?" "Did you mean it or did you say it for my benefit."

Methos stood and faced her. She retrieved her sword with lightning speed and placed it at his neck.

MacLeod stiffen even though he wasn't the target of her wrath. "Don't do this Tygressa, you've proven your point."

Methos breathed a sigh of relief when she lowered her sword.

"I need to go." She took her coat and sword then headed for the door.

"Tygressa don't. "MacLeod called after her.

She whirled around facing him. "I'm tired of the games MacLeod. I'm tired of your games and I'm tired of the game." "You can't go anywhere or do anything in the amount of time that needs to be taken to do it in without some moron immortal coming out of the woodwork wanting your head. I didn't ask for this. She laughed with a heavy heart. At first I thought it would be great and had high hopes and dreams of doing what I do trying to save the world and all that inhabit it!" Tears began to flow. "I have fought for over a century to stay alive, granted I don't have the experience the two of you have but I've held my own." She turned to leave. "Just leave me the hell alone."

Tygressa left into the night and vanished before either man could catch up to her. She went to the airport, exchanged her ticket for an earlier flight then boarded the plane. She let her head fall back against the head rest while hot tears streamed down her cheeks. The flight was long and arduous while images of Methos filled her dreams.

**_Present Day-Miami airport-Miami, Florida:_**

The plane arrived at 7:00 A.M. the next morning where Angel waited for her. "Hey, what made you change your mind?"

"It's a long story. How's Tatyana?"

"Holding her own. Angel answered. Umm, we have a bit of a problem."

"What," she noticed Angel hesitated, "out with it come on." "No more secrets, I'm sick of them."

Angel looked at her friend strangely.

"Never mind, what's going on?"

"Well. it's good news or under the circumstances could be bad."

Tygressa rolled her eyes taking a deep breath then closed them again out of impatience.At that moment she needed the spirit of the tiger to calm her spirit.

"Alright, alright," Angel blurted,"Tatyana is pregnant!"

Tygressa stopped and faced her friend. "What do you mean," she nearly choked, "she's pregnant?"

Angel looked amused. "You know, she is expecting cubs; hello."

Tygressa continued to stare at her friend. "How is that possible and so soon?" How far alone is she?"

"We figure about 21 days, but aren't sure."

Tygressa tried to make sense of the whole thing " which means the tigress has a mate out there back in Sumatra some where."

Angel replied excitedly. "Isn't that awesome, the more tigers the more to populate a depleting species!"

"We need to get her back to Sumatra." Was all Tigressa could manage to get out.

Angel stopped and looked at her friend as if she had lost her mind.

Tygressa tried to explain. "I know you don't understand, but there is a male who is out there that can help us repopulate Sumatra and if possibly she is the only female left then she needs to be there. In Sumatra alone there are only 400-500 tigers left. We need to spare each and every individual we can."

"But what about this Don Jung Character, the Indo-Chinese government, Tatyana...everything we've worked so hard for?

"One thing at a time," Tygressa replied, "first I need to take care of Tatyana."

Before Angel climbed into the car. "You have gone and done it haven't you, you've lost your mind."

That was the least of Tygressa's problems.

They drove to the refuge as Tygressa only half listened to Angels babble. Flashes of her encounter with Methos had her attention pretty much occupied. His lean muscular body danced through the recesses of her mind. His eyes and warm touch was something from a distant past as she pushed it aside, but the soft whispers against her skin wouldn't let her alone.

"Hey, are you listening? Angel wanted know causing Tygressa to start. Where are you, you suddenly became quiet."

Tygressa yawned and stretched adjusting herself back in the seat.

"Did you meet up with your friend?" Angel asked.

"Yeah. Breifly."

"So is he going to help us Tyg?"

"I wouldn't count on it."

Angel sighed in disappointment. "Something tells me there was a little more to your visit then you are telling me."

"I really don't feel like talking."

Angel felt a little discussed but said nothing more. Both girls deep in thought as they drove back to the refuge.

**_Chapter Four: A Heart That Won't Let Go,_**

**_Present Day-Paris, France,_**

Methos and Mac had gone to bed that night both knowing there would be no way of talking Tygressa into staying once had her mind made up. Methos lay on his bed starring at the ceiling feeling alone and isolated. mechanically he felt the empty spot next to him as memories of the night before taunted him; she was like a spirit that never was.

He remembered the time they had made love and how his body ached for her and suddenly like a nightmare Mac words came back to him, "She is like her name sake, she's all tiger, her heart doesn't belong to anyone including you Methos."

Mac knew how his friend was feeling as he thought of many times he had fallen in love and was left behind. he thought about Amanda, who thought was more like a panther; much like a tiger which sent a chill down his spine.

"I can't do this," Methos kicked back the covers, "I can't just let her go." He walked over and picking up the phone made flight arrangements to Florida.

MacLeod sat up right on the couch pushing his hair back. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"MacLeod I have to do this." " Don't you see, I haven't felt like this since...since Alexa."

I know Methos, but she's not Alexa."

"Don't you think I know that." Do you think I care, no, I don't." Methos turned rubbing a hand over his head. "All I know MacLeod is I need to do something, anything. If I don't, I couldn't live myself." "She needs me and yes, down deep inside somewhere I need her."

MacLeod picked up a bottle of luke warm beer but set it back down after he had tasted it.

"There's still some more in the fridge help yourself." I'm going."

"And I'm not going to stop you." MacLeod replied going to the fridge.

"Good because it wouldn't do you much good." He replied dryly.

"I didn't think it would."

MacLeod returned back to the couch and sat back as Methos busied himself packing his duffel bag;suddenly he stopped and turned to him.

"What's up with you MacLeod, you act as if this whole situation doesn't bother you?"

"You know better than that, I do care; but this isn't my fight nor is it yours." "You know the rules, you can't interfere."

"To hell with the rules, maybe somehow I can manage to keep the two of them apart and the fight will never happen." " She is good MacLeod..."

"But."

"Is that good, can she beat him?"

"Are you second guessing?"

Methos dropped his head in frustration. Macleod walked over to him and placed his hand on his shoulder. he also knew what true love was all about, but he also knew the kind of love Tygressa had to offer.He knew what would happen if the two of them gave up everything to be together.

He took another beer from the fridge and slowly closed the door. Still facing the door, "Do you realize if you go after her what it could mean for the both of you?

Methos glanced at him. "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." "Besides MacLeod, what if it were you? "What would you do if you were in my place?" "I have to follow my heart on this one."

"and possibly watch her die?"

Methos grew silent. "It's a chance I have to take. " He finally spoke. "You sound like you have her dead and buried, well dead anyway." "She is good, damn good."

" What I am trying to is open your eyes,Methos. "You barely know her, I mean she's here one minute and gone the next." "You bump into her once in a millennium maybe twice and suddenly you're dreaming of the white picket fence." "It's not like you. It's the Methos I know."

"Then you don't know me like you think you do." He picked up the stuffed duffel bag and headed for the door. "Lock the door when you leave." He shot over his shoulder.

"Alright, Alright, wait up." MacLeod called after him, "someone has to be there to pick up the pieces."

Methos stopped and faced MacLeod who still stood at the door. "You don't have to do this, I'm a big boy and can take care of myself."

MacLeod shut the door and locked it. "At this point I'm not real sure about that." "Someone needs to be there to be sure you don't loose your head; it's too late for your heart." "Look in a way I'm happy for you... sort of."

"Really?"

"Really, besides I think Joe would have my head if something did happen.He shrugged.

Methos stood and glared. Meaning?"

"Meaning, who would he have to get information from?"

Methos let the conversation drop.

**_Present day - airport - Miami, Florida_**

Tygressa checked her watch once again as she waited just outside Tatyana's enclosure. It was 6:15 P.M. She was still reeling from the fact the tigress was pregnant, 21 days into gestation, but how, she hadn't seen nor had there been reported a Sumatran tiger sighted in over a year. She also knew pug marking weren't reliable. She leaned against the railing fingers laced through the lattice.

"I'll get you back to your domain my queen." She spoke softly to the restless tigress."You will be free to roam your kingdom, I promise even at the cost of my life."

This whole situation was crazy and she thought momentarily that Tatyana should have been left where she was; and that she should have taken on Don Jung then to get it over with. "This whole thing is a pain in the ass." "I hate what I have become."

"You shouldn't, what you've done is more than what anyone else would have done." "Most people are all talk and no action, you are both." "You mean what you say, some times I wonder if you hold some magical power that makes the impossible possible as long as I live I will never figure it out."

"Yeah, but at what cost, my life,hers?" "It's not fair that someone wants her life just for money."

"If she had stay in Sumatra unguarded she would be dead and no babies." "Tygressa, look at it this way; you saved her life and the lives of her unborn to insure the bloodline." "We didn't have to breed her here in the states like we thought we were going to have to, she had already expecting." "Think about that." Angel placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Don't ever regret what you have done."

Tygressa hugged her friend. "Let's hope so."

Angel looked her friend in the eye. "hang in there everything will be alright. The arrangements have been made. We'll need to sedate her in the morning and then board a plane for Sumatra."

She smiled. Thanks, what would I do without you?"

Angel laughed. "You'd be lost, as usual."

Tygressa laughed. "Probably."

"It's late and we need to get some rest, tomorrow is going to be a busy day." Angel yawned.

Tygressa smiled wearily. "You're probably right I'll see you tomorrow."

Angel left her friend and headed toward her car then hesitated before getting in. Tyg, she will be fine, everything will be fine...even you."

Tygressa smiled. "I know." But the smile soon faded when she thought of Methos. "Why couldn't she forget about him like she had so many times before?" Then Don Jung taunted her thoughts.

She continued to stare at the tigress after Angel left.Tatyana was pacing her enclosure panting. A deep sigh and soon Tygressa had left for home. Rest hadn't came easy that night as again Methos flooded her memory.His tender touch still burned her skin, sweet words against her skin and then the empty ache in her heart.

She had to smile whimsically to think she had fallen in love with a Welsh man, an immortal old enough to be her great, great,and so on grandfather. She had to admit everything about him turned her on. But there was alot more to Methos than met the eye, so much more. It wasn't just his looks; but him. He was so kind, intelligent, someone who listened to her, not just hear her but actually listened; he cared and was concerned with every aspect about her.So many others from her past were not.

Sleep finally came but the morning sun rose too early for her.Tygressa's alarm sounded invading her dreams. She lay in bed after shutting the thing off and stared at the ceiling knowing that sooner or later he would have to get the day started...without Methos.But a restless tiger commanded her presence and she needed to go.

She showered, dressed and headed for the refuge.

Angel met her at the gate. "Good morning sleepy head, you're late." "I expected you to be here way before me."

A hint of a smile crossed Tygressa's face. Today, she knew that Tatyana was going home and a feeling of emptiness waved over her again. Angel seemed to sense that and placed an arm around her shoulder.

"Come on, let's do this." She gave Tygressa a nudge.

Both went inside the refuge and talked a while over coffee before readying the tranquilizer. When finished, they headed toward Tatyana's enclosure and darted her.

The warm Florida sun rose higher into the sky as a fine mist rolled in from the Gulf. Beads of perspiration began to appear on Tygressa as the air became hotter and felt more humid. Tygressa fretted that if Tatyana woke earlier than expected she would be really grumpy, because the dart at the moment wasn't doing it's job; so she darted her one more time. When Tatyana finally went down, Tygressa poked her just to be sure it was safe to enter the enclosure. The tigress was out like a light while Tygressa checked her respiration to be sure everything was okay. Everything was normal and they loaded Tatyana into the re-enforced trailer and drove to the airport, there they loaded her onto the cargo plane and settled in.

"You had better get some sleep, it's going to be a long ride." Tygressa told Angel.

After a few minutes they were airborne.

**_Chapter Five: To The Ends Of The Earth_**

**_Present day: Tiger Refuge: Miami, Florida,_**

Around 11:45 A.M. Methos and MacLeod arrived at the refuge and just minutes before missing Tygressa.

Methos had hoped to make amends with Tygressa and maybe help her in some way. Both men entered the refuge office.

"Can I help you two?" The volunteer asked.

Methos smiled and poured on his charm. "I hope so." "I was wondering, is Tygressa Greenbriar here?"

"I am sorry," the woman replied, "you just missed her."

His heart bottomed out. "Where has she gone, if I may be so bold to ask."

"She and Angel have just left with Tatyana, the tigress to Sumatra." She answered.

The color drained from his face. "How long ago?"

The volunteered answered. "About an hour ago." "May I ask why?"

Methos didn't answered but raced out the door his cell already to his ear making flight arrangements.

"Damn, stupid, stupid, she's playing right into his hands."

MacLeod caught up with him. "Something may have happened for her to change her plans."

"Hey, What's going on?" A voice shouted.

Both men turned to find Joe coming toward them.

"Joe what are you doing here?" MacLeod asked.

"Probably the same reason you two are." "Have you seen her?"

"Gone to Sumatra." Methos answered.

Joe scratched his head thoughtfully. "Damn."

"I don't like that look Joe, what's going on?" MacLeod demanded.

Joe clucked worried. It's just I heard that is where Jung is headed too."

Methos shook his head. "I had that feeling too."

He began to walk away when MacLeod grabbed his arm."What are you planning to do now?"

"What do you think MacLeod?" "I'm going after her."

MacLeod reluctantly let go.

"You knew that this what I had planned to do in the first place MacLeod. You think you know me but you have no clue. You don't and never will, get used to it." Methos angrily told him.

Joe watched them for a moment. "Methos, you can't interfere."

"Yes, so I have been told, so what of it?"

"It's out of your hands." MacLeod told him.

"May be, but if I could be there with her some way, some how. I've been alone too long and so has she. This ends now. If I loose her..." "Besides she good, she can beat me. I taught her everything she knows."

"So you keep reminding me,MacLeod replied, "who are you trying to convince; me or you?"

Methos just shook his head and walked away. MacLeod watched him leave but soon followed;with Joe close behind.

Methos stopped and faced both men. "What are you doing?"

"Going with you." MacLeod answered.

"Why?"

Joe came closer and looked him in the eye. "You are right, she is good, good at many things. Her watchers have seen her work."

"Watchers, as more than one?" MacLeod inquired.

Joe hung his head. "Like I said, she is good at many things including vanishing acts.

Methos climbed into the car. "And I thought you could watch everyone."

"We're not God Methos." Joe replied climbing into the back seat.

Methos ignored the remark as he turned the car around.

**_Present Day - Indonesian Airport - Asia_**

The plane landed around 7:45 P.M. without incident much to Tygressa's relief. Tygressa and Angel deplaned and headed for the cargo area. There they waited to unload Tatyana and load her unto a trailer to take her back to her home. Tatyana paced her enclosure, somehow how knowing she was back. She had been calm but the familiar senses seem to come back; like she knew her freedom was near.

She lifted her nose sniffing and chuffing the warm breezes that caressed her. Tygressa wondered if the tigress knew that she was back home. Restlessness filled her spirit as well as anxiousness when she and Angel climbed into the truck and drove toward the Indonesian reserve. There Tatyana would be free. Tygressa worried," at what cost" she wondered, but she knew she had to let it go and keep her mind on the moment.

"Stop, this it,"this it, Tygress shouted placing her hand on the dash of the truck, "this is where I found her."

The truck groaned to a halt, then Tygressa and Angel hoped out. Tatyana paced anxiously somehow knowing freedom was near. The setting sun made her fur glow as a golden outline illuminated her body. Tygressa opened the enclosure and Tatyana wasted no time disappearing behind the tree line.

Tygressa and Angel scrambled back inside the enclosure just in case Tatyana decided to return but the tigress didn't even look back. Tygressa choked back tears watching her tigress vanish like mist with the burning sun. She decided to to brave it and walk into the forest and Angel followed close behind.

**_Same Day - Indonesia airport - Asia_**

Methos, Joe, and MacLeod deplaned and rented a car to the refuge. Tygressa had told Methos about the refuge and he knew it wasn't far.

The sun had set and darkness had fallen when Methos spotted the truck in the middle of the road, dust filled the air that seemed thick enough to cut with a knife.

Methos stopped the car. "I'd say we found it old, wouldn't you?"

His heart leaped. MacLeod just rolled his eyes as he glanced back to Joe who sat in the back seat and just shrugged. All three men climbed out of the car and walked a few paces in silence except for the night sounds coming deep within the forest.

Macleod stopped and looked around. "How far do you thinks she's gone?"

Methos also looked around cautiously. I don't know oddly enough I thought she'd be back by now."

They walked on a further then the dreaded buzz filled their senses. The signal had appeared out the dark shadows. All three men looked around cautiously each hoping that it was Tygressa, but none moved. Both MacLeod and Methos drew their swords.

"Tygressa!" Methos called out anxiously.

A tall figure fell from the tree above them. "Sorry to disappoint you Methos," he sneered, "it's just little old me."

Don Jung stood just a few feet from Methos welding his sword. The moon shone brightly that night and caught the glint of Jungs sword just right causing it to temporarily blinding Methos, which caused him to stumble backwards over a tree roots. He quickly stood to his shaking feet and drew his sword to Jung in a slashing motion. Jung anticipated the move and jumped sideways.

"So I finally get to meet the grand daddy of all immortals, I say this is quite a privilege." Jung evilly grinned. "Did you know that you are friends with a fugitive or maybe is she a lover, but I think murder suits her better."

"My life is none of your business, where is Tygressa, what have you done with her?" Methos hissed.

"I have no idea where the murder has gone, seriously I haven't seen her, lucky for her but she won't last long when I finish with her." Jung spat. "She killed my half brother, did she tell you that?"

Methos circled Jung. "From what I understand he deserved it."

The two figures continued to duel by moonlight. Sparks filled the air falling like fireworks on the forth of July. Suddenly the buzz hit again and Methos knew that this time it was Tygressa. He stopped, his concentration temporarily broken and Jung sensed this and knocked him to the ground, raising his sword to take the older immortal head.

"Jung," Tygressa shouted, your fight is with me not him, only a coward seeks revenge like that!"

Jung sneered. "Like you did my brother!"

Tygressa drew her sword as she came near him. "Your brother was a coward as are you!" "He sought money from innocence much like you." "You and him would have killed Tatyana if I hadn't taken her from your clutches."

MacLeod grabbed Angel to move her out of the way so she couldn't see the whole scene unfold. She walked beside him for only a moment looking over her shoulder then quickly turned around."Let me go, she told him, "I know all about it, she told me everything."

MacLeod let Angel go, it didn't matter his first concern was picking up the pieces when it was all over with.

Tygressa crossed her sword under Jungs between the flesh of Methos and the cold steel of Jungs sword. "There is no excuse for what you and your brother have done to the wildlife that is dwindling in these forests." "Money isn't everything Jung, what happens when everything is gone and the money stops coming in?" "When we are gone what good will the money do you?"

"It's living for the moment, money is a good thing now, living in luxury, all the babes in the world, all the things we need, right here right now." He replied dryly.

"Years ago when your brother had me, he put me through hell, now he is dead and all that money he had he couldn't take it with him."

Jung stopped and stared at her. "You?" He asked the color drained from his face. "You?"

"Yes me." He bought me as his slave and then when he discovered about my abilities as an immortal, no he didn't know I was immortal;I didn't know what I was then either." "He beat me more times than I can count, he became rich over my misery." "He watched me heal faster than he could ever imagine and sold tickets becoming a self made prophet." "You never knew because you were never around." "Then when I heard about Tatyana, the tigress I raised by hand, and what you planned to do that was all it took." "Yes, I killed your brother and I regret nothing!"

Angrily Jung swung but just missed Tygressa by inches but she did feel the breeze from it. Methos was down on his knees watching everything unfold and even in his vulnerable position he marveled at her swiftness.

"The only coward I see here Jung is you and your brother!" Tygressa told Jung. "What I've done I would do again without even thinking about it." "Methos is not a part of this fight it is between you and I."

Jung backed away his and her swords touching. relieved Methos head dropped to his chest. Swords continued to flail as sparks flew through the air. Methos, MacLeod, Angel and Joe watched in tense admiration. Tygressa match every move Jung through at her. She was quick, sharp and always countering him.

The duel disappeared behind the tree line and the spectators followed. Then a blood curtling scream echoed through the dense forest. Methos eyes widened in terror.

"No, please dear God," a hoarse whisper escaped his lips, "don't let it be her." He ran toward her and came just within inches of the quickening.

"I really hate this part." She told him between clinched teeth as Jungs essence lifted into her body. Lightning crashed from tree to tree, the forest glowed with intense fire. Smoke filled the air as she lifted her hands, not voluntarily but the intensity of the quickening. She let out a scream heard from miles around which was answered by the roars of big cats and orangutans along with the chimps. sparks flew past the spectators who stood relieved when it was all over and their heart went out to her. Being immortal really isn't too bad; it's just the quickening that sucks.

After it was all over Tygressa fell to the ground on hands and knees fighting desperately to catch her breath; her body shook and a burning tingle snaked through her inner being. Methos ran to her side and helped her to her feet. She looked over at angel whose mouth stood agape.

"You're not to tell anyone about this, do you understand?" Warned Tygressa.

All angel could do was shake her head.

Everyone walked back to the vehicles, Tygressa suddenly tripped.

"hey are you alright?" Methos asked.

Tygressa smiled. "I have been up against many bad guys but not any where near as powerful as Jung." "Tell me Methos, is it finally over?"

Methos smiled as he turned to face her. The morning sun was beginning to rise reflecting in the twinkling in his eyes. "That it is, it's finally over."

The sun shone on a fresh Sumatran day, the sky was on fire as mist rose from the ground.

"I really must check on Tatyana before we leave." Tygressa turned and walked back into the treeline. When she had gone only a few feet she heard what sounded like baby cubs, tiger cubs. She turned and looked at Angel.

"Hey, don't look at me," Angel shrugged, "it was Jimmy who said she was only twenty-one weeks."

Tygressa rolled her eyes and continued to the sound and when she reached a thicket there she saw Tatyana and her family, three bouncing babies. tears filled Tygressa's eyes as Methos watched the little brew mewing like kittens.

"The next generation. he whispered as he put his arm around Tygressa.

MacLeod and Joe could help but smile down too. Joe looked over at Tygressa. "Nice job mama." He said giving her a gentle nudge.

They quietly backed away and left the area.

MacLeod put his arm around Tygressa when they returned to the vehicles. "You should be proud of you accomplishment." "It was a long arduous Battle but you came through."

Tygressa gave him a hug. "I didn't do it alone and really don't deserve the credit, Angel stood beside me during my madness.

Angel laughed patting her friend on the back. "Dance the tide my friend, dance the tide."

Tygressa turned to Methos, the silence was awkward between them but each seem to read the other's thoughts. "I need to contact the governments, our and the Indonesian, neither will be expecting what I have to say, I will also be in contact with the UN and filling them in on the details, leaving out a few of course." "Tatyana is safe and will be fine."

"I understand." He said.

MacLeod, Joe and Angel walked back toward the vehicles leaving tygressa and Methos alone.

"I'm not asking you to understand Methos, but I need to do this for the future of Tatyana and her family, for future generations to come." "i need to continue my work bring awareness to governments and people to make them understand that wildlife is a very important asset to ecosystems throughout the world and if people are so money hungry then let's put the money to good use, not for selfish reasons but to save our world. Once this world is gone then so are we, we have nothing left, what good is money then..."

Methos put a finger to her lips and drew her close. "I'm not blind, I see the good you are doing, both you and Angel." "I do understand." "Since we've been together you have opened my eyes to a whole new world, one that I knew very little about."

She looked up at him. "I can't go back to Paris," she laid her head against his chest, "I know that is prety presumptuous of me, but I needed to clear that up before you asked."

He placed his arms around her. "You'll come see me once in a while?"

She looked at him smiling as she fought back tears. "The same goes for you, right?"

"I promise when ever I can get a chance to get away." He replied as he laid his chin on top of her head. His heart was filled with pain as he chided himself when he let his heart get away from his head. He was angry with himself and yes, even her.

Tygressa wiped tears from her eyes and walked back toward the truck then climbed in. She saw the pained look in his eyes even though he wasn't looking at her but still off to the horizon. The truck turned around but Tygressa refused to look back.

Methos turned back toward the car kicking up dust as head hung low. Joe and MacLeod waited patiently till he had arrived and both gave him looks of sympathy. he put both hands on the stearing wheel. "You both were right, she is all tiger." "What made me think I could change her?"

He turned the car around and left in silence.

**_The End_**


End file.
